


Aches and pains

by CustardCreamies



Series: Formula One 2017 One-shots [4]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Australian Grand Prix 2017, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 17:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10470405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian finds Lewis missing after the race.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixSpirit19176](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixSpirit19176/gifts), [Historygeek12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historygeek12/gifts).



> Written for this prompt by Historygeek12: How about Seb can't find Lewis after the race so he sneaks into Mercedes and finds Lewis totally exhausted from driving the heavier cars? And maybe they just cuddle and talk about how proud they are of each other?
> 
> I wrote this also for PhoenixSpirit19176 who requested Sewis race fic. :)

Sebastian weaves his way through the crowd of ecstatic fans and team members, apologising if he pushes past them slightly.

The atmosphere in the Pitlane is one of joy and happiness, and usually Sebastian would be swept up in it all. After all, he had won the first race of the season.

But something else was on Sebastian’s mind.

Up on the podium with the roar of the crowd all around him, Sebastian had cared for nothing else. He had finally won again. Nothing could compare with the rush he was feeling.

Sebastian had been so caught up in that feeling that he had failed to see Lewis sneaking off of the podium. But now that he had noticed the Brit missing from the celebrations he just had to find him.

Sebastian had checked the motorhomes first of all, but Lewis had not been there. He had even tried the hospitality centres and he wasn’t there either.

In the end Sebastian decided to try the garages, which was why he was trying to get through the crowd.

Sebastian manages to get away from the crowd pretty quickly, keeping his head low and not glancing at anyone.

Before long Sebastian finds himself outside the garages and he glances behind him before quickly ducking inside the Mercedes garage.

It’s pretty risky for him to do this; if he gets caught he’s not sure he can explain his reason for being inside the garage, but he has to see Lewis.

Sebastian finds Lewis at the back of the garage sat against a wall, his face pale and his eyes closed.

“Lewis?” Sebastian asks as he rushes to his side.

Lewis turns his head at Sebastian’s voice and smiles weakly. “Hey man.”

“Lewis, what’s wrong?” Sebastian asks in concern, placing a hand over Lewis’ forehead.

“I’m not sick.” Lewis says, removing Sebastian’s hand. “It’s just my neck really hurts.”

“Did you tell anyone you were feeling the pain?” Sebastian asks softly.

“No. I didn’t want anyone to know. I just wanted to drive. I wanted to win.” Lewis looks down at the floor. “I’m paying for it now though.”

Sebastian had known about the trouble with Lewis’ neck. It was hard not to when you spotted him resting his head against the side of the car during testing. Lewis was having more trouble than others in adapting to the new cars.

“Come with me.” Sebastian murmurs, holding his hand out for Lewis to take.

Lewis takes the hand, confused, as Sebastian gently pulls him to his feet and makes his way to Lewis’ cool down room.

“Sit down on the bed.” Sebastian tells Lewis gently as they enter the room.

Lewis sits down on the bed cautiously and Sebastian sits down behind him, gently bringing his hands up onto Lewis’ shoulders.

“Do you trust me?” Sebastian asks softly.

Lewis nods.

“It will hurt a little at first, but this should help.” Sebastian tells him gently, before beginning to massage his shoulders.

Lewis winces at first, but after a while the pain lessens and he begins to feel his muscles relax under Sebastian’s gentle touch.

After a while Lewis closes his eyes and leans into Sebastian, softly sighing in relief.

“Does that feel good?” Sebastian asks, smiling at the gentle noise coming from Lewis.

“It feels really good.” Lewis answers, feeling like he could fall asleep right there and now.

“Good.” Sebastian says, smiling, before moving his hands off of Lewis’ shoulders.

“Why did you stop?” Lewis asks, turning to face Sebastian, a sad look on his face.

“Because I don’t want to be found in here with you, that would cause quite a lot of questions.” Sebastian tells him.

“True.” Lewis nods. “But I was enjoying it.”

Sebastian lets out a laugh and rolls his eyes. “You’ll have to thank Antti for teaching me how to do that.”

“Why don’t we swap trainers?” Lewis asks teasingly. “Yours seems so much better than mine!”

“Never.” Sebastian shakes his head. “Antti is too good to give up.”

“And that’s why you won today, you had a good massage.” Lewis says with a wink.

Sebastian lightly shoves Lewis in the shoulder, but he’s smiling.

“But in all seriousness, you did well today. I’m proud of you.” Lewis looks at Sebastian, a proud look in his eyes.

“Thank you.” Sebastian ducks his head at the praise and Lewis gives him a gentle kiss on the forehead.

“Don’t tell me Mr Four Championships is suddenly bashful!" Lewis says with a grin. "I know you're nothing but bashful."

"Yeah well, it's been a long time since I've taken the top step. I needed it." Sebastian replies, looking up at Lewis.

"I'm happy for you." Lewis says. "It means we might finally have a good battle!"

"I look forward to that." Sebastian agrees. "It'll be interesting."

"Yeah, it will be." Lewis nods, actually for once looking forward to the fight.

The two of them talk a little longer and then Sebastian has to leave, they've both been gone for too long now.

But just before he leaves, Sebastian makes sure Lewis will come out to celebrate with him in the evening. Lewis readily agrees to it and Sebastian leaves happy and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
